The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to system information for enhanced machine type communication (eMTC).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some wireless systems, system information may be communicated via one or more broadcast messages. In some cases, different system information may be used by different devices to receive or decode these messages. For example, machine type communications (MTC) devices may utilize different system information than other UEs; and the system information for MTC devices may be broadcast with a particular timing, according to a particular schedule, or with certain frequency resources. If a device is unaware of such timing, scheduling, or frequency resources, the device may not be able to connect to a wireless network.